Unlikely Friendship
by secretsandseekers
Summary: An unlikely friendship that forms due to the kindness from an unexpected person.


There were times she wished she had more. More experience. More powers, More titans. She just wished she had more so that she could finish her missions successfully instead of returning back to the hotel in soggy wet clothes after a day full of failures. It was late and fortunately there weren't many people in the hotel lobby except hotel staff to see her in this miserable state.

The seeker finally reaches the lift lobby and gingerly presses the button. Quiet footsteps were heard coming towards her after a while. Not really in the mood for pleasant talk, she keeps her head facing forward and mulls over what had happened.

It was such a simple mission. She just had to obtain the titan and the secret files there. She was really weak wasn't she? The seekers sighs for the umpteenth time that day.

Maybe if she had a team or at least worked as a pair like Montehue and Tersely did she would have been better. It was nice having companions after all. They guard your back and help you grow. Working alone was no fun.

"Here." A voice behind her says and she sees a towel being held to her from behind.

"Oh." She says taking the towel, surprised but grateful, before turning around "Thank you so mu-"

Whom she saw was totally unexpected. Never I had she even imagined that she would run into her before and even worse in this situation.

Standing behind her, in plain black pants and a pale blue tank top was none other than the Foundation's ex-lone wolf, one of its best seekers, Zhalia Moon.

 _What are the odds…_ she thinks to herself and gives the other woman a smile.

Zhalia looks at her with her hazel coloured eyes, saying nothing but returns her smile with a curt nod.

"Are you here on a mission too, Zhalia?" she asks, using the towel to dry herself as she notes the travel bag in arms of the other woman.

The lift arrives and they both enter the lift.

"Yes."

Awkward silence fills the lift after that.

"Was…it a success?" she asks carefully after a while.

 _Of course it would have been. Why do you ask such silly questions Scarlet?_

"Yes it was. I am guessing yours wasn't." Zhalia states bluntly.

 _She is as straight-forward as they all say she is._

"Well, I am still inexperienced after all." She replies.

Awkward silence fills the lift once more and Scarlet mentally berates herself. Why in the world did she just tell her that. She was one of the Foundation's top seekers. She wouldn't care about her concerns.

The lift stops and Zhalia gets off, leaving her alone in the lift.

* * *

Next morning

There is a knock on her door. The ginger-haired seeker wonders who it is and looks through the peephole. What Scarlet sees surprises her. She seems to be in for a lot of surprises these few days.

"I know you are just standing at the door, gawking. Let me in," her visitor says.

"Oh I am so sorry, Zhalia." Scarlet says as she opens her door. "I was surprised."

Zhalia doesn't make a move to come in.

"Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes. You're gonna finish that mission of yours." And she walks off.

Scarlet just blinks, dumbfounded.

Then a smile spreads on her face. She closes the door and rushes to get ready.

 _She is just as confusing as they all say._

* * *

Later

 _Maybe missions are not my thing._ Scarlet thinks to herself as she feels pain in every step she takes back to the hotel.

Even though, she was in pain, the extra weight she was carrying, the titan's amulet and secret files made her feel joyous.

It was the same place and same obstacles she had faced yesterday. But today, she had a companion. She wonders if the silent female seeker beside her would mind if she called her a companion.

Zhalia didn't do much. Other than pulling Scarlet out of the harm's way once when they accidentally set off a trap. She just made her go back to the same place and try again. And for some reason this time Scarlet was successful. Maybe it was because Zhalia did something behind without her knowledge that made the mission easier or something. Whatever, it was Scarlet was grateful. She tried to thank the other seeker a few times but Zhalia brushed it off saying that she had completed the mission on her own strengths. Despite what she says, Scarlet is immensely thankful and surprised.

"I thought you hated me." She says.

Zhalia looks surprised by her statement. The surprised look quickly vanishes.

"And what made you think that?"

"I got the general feeling that you didn't like me." Scarlet confesses with a bashful look on her face.

Zhalia looks at her for a while not saying anything.

"You are a nice person, Scarlet." She says finally and gives a small smile.

A wide smile breaks into Scarlet's face, "You are a nice person too, Zhalia. "

 _She's kind. I wonder why no one knows this._

* * *

"Zhalia, gET OFF THE PHONE AND HELP US." Sophie yells uncharacteristically and throws a pillow in Zhalia's direction.

The other woman dodges it and continues with her business on her gadget. A small occasion smile is seen on her face and sometimes snickers. Other than that she is totally engrossed in it.

'Hey, Cherit." Den stage-whispers to Cherit, "I think Zhalia's got a boyfriend."

"I think so too" Cherit stage-whispers back with a grin on his face.

They both look at Dante before quickly looking away when he turns to look at them. Dante shakes his head at their antics and looks at her curiously wondering what had caught Zhalia's attention. He was a little jealous that she was spending more time on her phone than with him but shhh don't tell anyone. He has an image to maintain.

"What? No. It's no boyfriend." Lok immediately comes into the conversation. "It's Scarlett."

"Scarlett?!" Sophie asks, disbelief written all over her face. Dante and Cherit too have surprised looks on their faces.

"When did this happen?" Sophie asks, still not believing it.

"A few weeks ago." Zhalia answers, "we went on a mission together."

Everyone just stares at her wondering what had happened.

"That's an unexpected turn of events." Dante says after a while, an amused smile on his face.

* * *

 **Okay, So here is a totally unexpected piece of work from me. I was watching the episodes where they went to Ireland again and I think Scarlet is a very nice person. Then there was a very beautiful fic about Scarlet that got my feels up for this lady.**

 **So here it is.**

 **Do review!  
-Ti**


End file.
